magical music
by maximum power
Summary: everyone knows that sam and freddie hate each other but what will happen when they get paired up for a music class project
1. Chapter 1

_**general pov**_

"ugh why dose school have to start so early" sam whined to her best friend Carly who just sigh "come on sam it isn't that early and any way if you didn't have to get up for school you would be in bed until like noon everyday" sam puts her hands on her best friends shoulders and says "finally someone understands" Carly just laughs at her and gets her maths book out of her locker and when she closes it Freddie comes over and says "whats up Carly demon?" Carly smiles and says "hey Freddie" and sam says "shut it nub" Freddie sticks his tong out at her but sam grabs it and snaps "do it again and next time i'll cut it of got it" freddies eyes grow wide and he shakes his head and sam sneers "good" and then lets go of his tong and just as she does the speakers come on and principle Franklin starts to speak "hello students some of may have been told already but some of you may not of and it is that school will be not be ending at 3:20 today it will be ending at 4:20 because the government has made school an hour longer and in that last our pupils in the 7th grade upwards will be attending music classes thank you that is all"after the announcement all of a sudden everyone heard sam scream no and the all of a sudden she collapsed and freddie caught her mid fall and then everyone was surrounding her.

_**Sam pov**_

i didn't know how long i had been out but when i woke up i looked to my side and saw Freddie sat in a chair next to me reading a book and i gave him a curious look and said "what are you doing here nub?" he looked up from his book and said " well the nurse had to run out to make some calls and she needed someone to stay with you and carly couldn't because she had a test so i offered " i just shrugged and said "whatever" and the tried to get out the bed but as i did i almost fell again but i felt someone catch me and when i looked up i saw freddie holding onto me by the waist. I just thank him and the i stedie myself and the grab my bag and wait for the nurse to come back in.

When she dose she gives me a smile and says "ok good your up well i called your mum but she said to keep you in school because she was busy getting a tattoo so you have to stay but would you like to stay in here or go to your last three lessons of the day but if you do stay in here you will have to stay in hear for lunch as well" i feel my eyes go big at this and then i stutter "n-n-no i wi-i-ill go to lessons bey nurse" she just nods and i head out with freddie behind me. When i look back at him i see him smiling so i snap "what you smiling at fredifer" he just shrugs and the runs of to his to his next lesson and i go to my locker get my history book out and head to that lesson.

When i get there i walk in and Mr howerd snaps " and why are you so late?" i just look at him and say "i collapsed just woke up " he gives me a look that says i hate you and then he snaps "fine just go take your seat and keep quiet "i just walk to my seat put my book down and try to listen to the teacher. The class was really boring but i couldn't sleep so i just sat there twiddling with my thumbs and thinking about here is a big shocker freddie i was thinking about how he missed his lessons to just sit with me and that is like amazing for him considering he is such a big nerd but it was kinda sweet. I shake my head at that last thought and just concentrate on the class which i didn't have to do for more than two minuets luckily because the bell went and as soon as it did i jumped up grabbed my books and headed towards my locker and when i got there i put my books in it and then freddie and carly came over to me and Carly tackled me into a bear hug and i just say "good to see you to kid but can you let me go know because i kinda can't breath" with that said she lest go of me and says"sorry i was just woorued about you but your ok so i'm happy now and beacuse i feel bad that i couldn't stay with you you want me to buy a smoothie and a fat cake after school? " i just nod my head excitedly which makes carly laugh and the we head off to the cafeteria and get some lunch.

After lunch we only have two more lessons and the one straight after lunch was maths which I hated because I was shit at maths so when we were on our way to the classroom I grabbed Carly by the arm and said " hey you wanna skip this lesson I really hate it " Carly just sighed at me grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom and plonked me down on my seat. Once the lesson started I just put my head on the tabel and tried to sleep and luckily this time I did but when I did sleep u had the weirdest dream ever.

( dream)

_i was sat on the grass at a butifull field looking up at the sky and then all of a sudden i hear behind me " how's my butifufull blond demon doing today ?" I look up and see Freddie stood above me so I stand up smile at him and say " not bad and how is my dorky but very sexy nub doing today?" He just laughs at my respons and the he pulls me closer and whispers " I'll be much better once I do this " and the he leans down and kisses me and I egerly respond by putting my arms around his neck and kissing him back . When we finally pull apart he smiles down at me and says " I love you" I smild back at him and say " I lov..."_

( end of dream)

i woke up suddenly when the bell went signalling the end of the lesson which I was happy anout because I did not want dream me to say that to that nub it's just ugh gross that I would even dream it but anuway after the bell wen go got my book went back to my locker put it in there and waited Carly to come meet me so we could ho music toghther. But it wasn't Carly wasn't Carly who hot to me first this time it was Freddie and when saw him my heart stated to beat faster but I just pushed it aside and said " hey fidwierd where's carls ?" He just shrugged and lent against the locker next to me and waited for Carly. When Carly finally got there they only had five minuets to get to class so she said she was sorry and then we ran off to class and when we got there the late bell was just going so we all let out a sigh and took the last remaining seats at the back of the classroom and just as we sat down the teacher turned around and said " hello class I am miss Hopkins and I am going to be your music teacher for the rest of the year and I thought the best way to start of the year is to have a project and this project is a performing one and for it I will be putting you into pairs and then at the end of two weeks you will perform the for the class ok " everyone just groned but miss ignored it and carried on speaking " now what you have to do for the project is you have to pick a song which you will sing and the you have to make up a dance routine for it and you also have to have costumes and now I'm gonna read out your partners and when I do go and stand with them " and with that said she started to read out the name but when she read out mine me and my partner screamed " WHAT" and the reason we did this was because my partner was Freddie benson and because we yelled miss looked at us and said "is there I problem here " this just annoys me so I storm up to her desk and say " yes there is a problem I an not working with him u hate him" Freddie looked at me for that and snapped " yeah well the feelings mutuel" and then me and Freddie started to argue but we stop when miss yelled " that is enough you two you will work togther and that us final now go take your seat and i will talk to you at the end of the lesson " and once she said that me and Freddie mumbled yes miss and then we went and sat at the back of the classroom at the last available desk. After we sat down my leg hit freddies but he didn't move his leg away he just left it there which i didn't mind at first i kinda liked it but then it freaked me out so i yanked my leg away but it hit it on the side of the desk and it made me scream so everyone turned at looked at me.

**_A/N HEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT JUST GONNA LEAVE IT THERE PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**sam pov**_

As soon as i screamed everyone turned to look at me so i snapped " what the hell you lookin at" which makes them all turn there heads away from me but the teacher yells at me "THAT IS ENOUGH MISS PUKKET DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY" i go to argue with her but close my mouth because i see there is no point so i put my head in my hands and wait for this god awful class to be over which was soon thankfuly but as soon as it was over miss said " Sam Freddie here now" and with that we walked up ro her desk.

_**Freddie pov **_

As soon as class finished I just wanted to scream in frustration. This was all sam's fault if she wasn't such a cow to me then mabey I wouldn't of screamed at a teacher and got my self in trouble. And I knew that we were defiantly in big trouble when miss said " sam Freddie here now" so with that said I gave a barly audiable sigh and made my way up to her desk with Sam walking right next to me. When we got there miss said "the way you to reacted was just disgraceful so as punishment you will have to do three songs for this project insted of one which means you need to do one duet and a solo each ok now get out of my class room" after that was said me and sam started to walk out of the classroom but miss snapped "actully both of you stay detention but during the time you are here i exspect you to reherse" me and sam sigh at this but take a seat.

After we had just been sat there for ten minuets miss said "all right you two i'mgoing to go call your parents and tell them you are going to be late and when i get back i exspect to here singing now start" and with that she left the room and i turned to sam and said "ok what's our duet" she just shrugged and sighed "how about the way by ariana grande? " i just nodded and we got up but i turned to sam and asked "what are we gonna do for the background music?" she just carried on setting up her mic and said "i have it on my phone just give me one sec well i set it up" i nodded and the she started to play it and we started to sing

_(freddie)_  
_ What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_(sam)_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_

_(freddie)_  
_ Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_  
_ Do my singing in the shower_  
_ Picking petals off theflowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_  
_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_ (sam)_  
_ You give me that kind of something_  
_ Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_ On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_ Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_ If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ You can get whatever you need from me_  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ The way you love me_

_ Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_ When you put your lips on mine_  
_ And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_ 'Cause, boy, I know just what you like_

_ So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_

_(freddie)_  
_ Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_  
_ I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_ You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_ Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_ So you're sleeping in mine._  
_ Come and watch a movie with me,_  
_ "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_ Just come and move closer to me_  
_ I got some feelings for you,_  
_ I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_ But, baby, you're an adventure_  
_ So please let me come explore you_

_So let me come and explore you_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_(sam)_  
_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_ And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_ I love the way (I love the way)_  
_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_ Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_

_ The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it_  
_ The way I love you._

Once were done I turn to Sam with a shocked look on my face and say " wow Sam I had no idea you could sing like that you were amazing " she just shrugs and Says " eh whatever you weren't that bad your self benson but you were pitchy in places but eh we can work on that but fot now can i work on my song for my solo " I just nod and sit back down.

**Sam pov **

After we finished our duet I wanted to practice my solo so I decided to do one of the songs I wrote so I grab a guitar from the back of the classroom and start to sing my newest song generation love:

I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans

Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace

In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer

Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon

And what will they say about us?

I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the great depression

How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression

He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home

Even when I go to visit, he's still rocking all alone

And what will they say about us?

They'll call us generation lost or generation greed

Or the connected generation to a plasma screen

Or a generation why, enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us generation love, generation love

We are children of divorce and victims of dysfunction

We spell check of course and GPS the proper junction

We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame

But I think I hear an old song calling my new name

Generation love, not generation lost or generation greed

Or the connected generation to a plasma screen

Or a generation why, enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us generation love

Oh, generation love

When they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now

Maybe they will look inside and see we figured out

How to live with less and give ourselves away

Just maybe they'll call us, just maybe they'll call us

Generation love, yeah yeah yeah

We are a brand new generation of love

We are a brand new generation of love, oh

When i finish i reopen my eyes which i didn't even know i had closed and i turn to see freddie staring at and i'm just about to snap at him but my head snaps back around when i hear clapping comeing from the direction of the door and miss is stood there smiling and say "that was amazing sam but i don't tink i know that song" i nod and say "yeah because i wrote it myself " she nods and goes and sits at her desk and i walk over to freddie sit on the desk he is sat at and say "well i know my solo so whats yours" he dosn't answer at first he just stars at me so i laugh "oy earth to the nub whats your song" he just shakes his head and say "i have no idea can u help me" i just shrug and nod my head yes and then it comes into my head what he should sing so i say "how about avicii wake me up i know how to play it on guitar " he smiles at me and laughs "thank god you sugested a song i actully know" i just nod and start to playing and freddie starts to sing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_ Guided by a beating heart_  
_ I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_ But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_ [2x]_  
_ So wake me up when it's all over_  
_ When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_ All this time I was finding myself_  
_ And I didn't know I was lost_

_ I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_ But I only have two hands_  
_ Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_ But I don't have any plans_

_ Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_ Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_ Life's a game made for everyone_  
_ And love is the prize_

_ [2x]_  
_ So wake me up when it's all over_  
_ When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_ All this time I was finding myself_  
_ And I didn't know I was lost_

_ Didn't know I was lost_  
_ I didn't know I was lost_  
_ I didn't know I was lost_  
_ I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know),_

I put down my guitar and say "not bad fredifer" he just nods and laughs "thanks" and we just stare at eachother until miss says "ok you two can go home now see you towmorrow" we nod grab our bags and head out of there and freddie asks me "so you going to carly's or going home" i just shrug and reply "eh might as well go carly's don't wanna go home yet " he just nods and then we start walking to bushwell plaza.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sam pov**_

We walk in silence for most of the way there but it starts to bore me so say "is your mum home ?" he looks at me confused but then he just shakes his head no so ask "well is it ok if we go there to practice our dance routine for our duet " he just nods again. After i asked him if we could pratice at his place we went back into our unconfortable silence until we got back to his place and he said to me "you need to take your shoes off?" i laugh at him but do it any way and dump my bag next to them.

We go into the living room and i turn to him and say "ok well i have kind of an idea for the dance routine for the first song " he nods so i continue "so what i was thinking is we could start with you stood in front of me so come over here" he looks scared and dosn't move so i laugh " oh just come over here i'm not gonna hurt you" so with that he walks over to me i grab his shoulders which makes him flinch but i don't move my hand and i turn him round so his back is to me and i say "ok do your first line" and once i say it he starts singing "What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top" and with that i walk around to the front of him and say "ok when i get to the front of you and start singing grab my waist and pull me back so my back is up against you" he nods and the i go back around him and he sings his line again and i walk around him and when i get to the front of him he grabs my waist pulls me back so i'm up against him and i put my hand on the back of him neck and then i start to sing "I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it" so once i do that i move my hand and i'm about to tell freddie what to do next but he just starts his next lines "Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not) I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)"and while he is doing his lines he buts his head near my ear and when he is done he spins me round and i start my lines "You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred Never get enough, I can't stay away" i start to walk backwards pulling freddie by his shirt while i sing my next line "If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me (**i pull him up against me while he looks down at me )**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper" i put my hand flat on his chest and the walk around him with my hand still on him while singing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me" i put my arms around his neck and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)" i put my head next to his ear and sing"You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)" i walk backwards and freddie turns and follows me while i sing "And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey" i put my arm arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips "I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it) The way you love me" he pulls me closer and puts his forehead on mine and i sing "Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping When you put your lips on mine And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question) 'Cause, boy, I know just what you like" i move my face closer so our lips almost touch and carry on "So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me Stay by your side,

I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper So don't you worry, baby, you got me"i shove him away and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey) I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way I love you" i spin around so i'm not facing him and the he dose his lines "Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you're sleeping in mine.**(puts arms around waist)** Come and watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of But, baby, you're an adventure So let me come and explore you" i look up at him and sing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me" i step away from him turn around and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart**(puts hands to heart)**, don't know how you did it (hey) **(shyly steps up to him) **And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**( puts arms aeound waist)**"i rest my head on his chest and he raps his arms around me "I love the way (I love the way) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it The way I love you."

After thatwe stood there for a while until i realised it was completely wierd to stand with freddie like this so i pulled away and said "eh good work let's go over it one more time and then go over to carly's" he just nodded and we did one more rehersal. When we finished i grabbed my stuff and we went over to carly's and when we got in there we saw her and wendy danceing and singing potenial break up song. A couple minuets after we get in there they finished there song and they turned to us and said "hey guys that isn't fair now you know our number why did you watch us " we just shrugged and i said "would it make you feel better if we showed you our number" carly nodded excitedly so me and freddie got into our persitions and then i got carly to hit play and then we did our duet. When we finish it this time i pull away straight away and look at carly and wendy who are giving us a smile that says 'whats gooing on here' but i just shrug sit on th sofa next to carly and say " ohyeah do you know how me and freddie had to see miss after class?" she nods so i carry on "well she made our project bigger we have to do a duet and a solo performance each but we already picked our song so it's ok" carly nods and the says "oh yeah i forgot to tell u spencer put some ham in the fridge for you" at this i jusmp up off the sofa and run to the fridge where i get out the ham and eat it in 2 minuets.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW CARLY AND WENDY'S DANCE ROUTINE JUST ASK AND I WILL BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freddie pov **_

At first I felt weird about being partnered with Sam but it turned out to be ok because while we were at my apartment she didn't physically injured me we just practiced our dance routine for the project and I was surprised at how much effort she was putting into it considering it was school work and Sam like hated school but I'm glad I don't have to do this project on my own for once.

After we finished rehearsing at my place we went over to Carly's place but when we got there her and Wendy were rehearsing there duet and when Carly found out we were watching her she got upset so we had to show her out routine and while we were doing it I found a few problems with it so I went to up to Sam who was in the kitchen eating some ham and when I got to her I said " eh hey sam I found a few problems with the dance routine and I was wondering if we could go back over to my place and sort them out ?" Sam just shrugged grabbed her ham and mumbled with a mouth full of food " weiter cawles" I just laughed at her and went over to my place .

_**Carly pov**_

When Sam and Freddie left the apartment I turned to Wendy and laughed " ok is it just me or do those to seem to be getting a little cosy with each other ?" Wendy just nodded excitedly and then we screamed and started jumping up and down until I said to her " hey do u wanna practice our duet once more and the go to the groovy smoothie" she shrugged and sighed " yeah sure but is it ok if u buy my smoothie I will pay back it's just my mum took away my pocket money for two weeks because I may have used my last lot to buy my boyfriend a new skate bored when I was suppose to buy a new school bag" I just nod my head yes and we start the dance routine and song.

I start us off by saying "1,2,3 and go " and I hit play on the remote wait for a few seconds and then I spin around walk forward and sing " it took long it took to long it took to long for you to call back (adds a bit more attitude) and normally I would just forget that except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday ( spins back and walks back to place)" Wendy goes forward and sings " I played along I played along I played along rolled right of my back( throws head to side so hair gets in face but throws it back to front and sings) But obviously my armor was cracked ( crouches down on cracked ) What kind of a boyfriend would forget that ( stands up and spins around walking off while singing) Who would forget that?" They both spin around and sing " the type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves ( Wendy only sings) don't let me go ( both again) Cause without me, you know you're lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me"

I sing again " we got along we got along until you did that now all I want is just my stuff back ( rolls eyes) do you get that let me repeat that i want my stuff back" and then Wendy walks up to me and we sing together " you can send it in a box I don't care just drop it off ( Wendy only) I won't be home ( both again ) Cause without me, you know you're lost Minus you I'm better off Soon you will know" and then we both jump up and down and sing "your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me" we stop jumping and the start to slowly walk up to the front venter while singing " You can try, you can try You know I know it'd be a lie Without me you're gonna die So you better think clearly, clearly before you nearly nearly Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly C'mon" when we get there I sing the main lyrics while Wendy sings the no's "You're not livin' till you're livin' (no) livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no) Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no) Living for me" and then we sing the final bit with my arm around Wendy's shoulders and hers on my waist " this is the potential break up song our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me this is the potential make up song please just admit your wrong which will it be ? ( only Wendy on this line) which will it be? ( both again) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala." And the e break apart and I laugh " god I need a smoothie now " Wendy just nods and we head out .

_**( over at Freddie's but during Carly and Wendy's rehearsal )**_

_**sam pov**_

When we get back over to Freddie's I take off my shoes dump my bag throw my rubbish in Freddie's bin and turn to him and say " so what do you wanna work on ?" he just looks at me at first but then he says " oh yeah well when we do the start bit we're your doing your lines it just looks a bit weird you just stood there so I was thinking just do something more " I look at him and ask " like what?" He just shrugged and the I laugh " while your lucky I have an idea ok so come stand in front of me" he dose as I tell him and then I walk around him he grabs my waist and pulls me back and then I look up at him and then I away my hips while I sing " I love the way you make me feel I love it I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it the way I love you" I step away look at him and say " so what do you think ?" He just nods his head yes and then says " and also I have two others and they are instead of just dropping your arm how about you slowly bring it down and the other one is instead of starting facing the side how about we start facing forward and then when you drag me by my shirt you turn us walk back and the carry on" I just nod in agreement and then say " ok you wanna practice once more and the go get a smoothie" he just nods and then we Start to rehearse.

We were about half way through our song and I was singing my line "it's crazy you get my heart jumping when put your lips on mine" and the all of a sudden I actually wanted his lips on mine and the out of nowhere I stiped singing and then I kissed him I kissed Freddie benson the nub of all nubs and I was kissing him and to be honext he is actually pretty good at it. Well he got pretty good at it when he started kissing back but at first he didn't do anything but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled closer. We were stood like this for a good minuet or two until he started backing us up I didn't know why at first but then he grabbed my hips and placed me on the counter top and we carried on .

I lost myself in the kiss but the my brain seemed to start to work again and I pushed Freddie away leaped off the counter and ran out of the apartment grabbing my bag and shoes on the way. I ran down all of the stairs and when i got to the lobby I put on my shoes and tried to make a break for it out the door but someone grabbed my arm and then I heard Freddie say " Sam please wait come back to my place so we can talk about it" I just rip my arm out of his grip and the run out the doors and don't look back.

When I get home i go straight up to my room and plop onto my bed and then turn onto my stomach and scream into my pillow. When i'm done i turn back over and turn on my music and play heart attack by demi lovato. At first i just lay there listening to it but then i join in on the line "But you make me wanna act like a girl" and then carry on from there. When i'm done sining i realise i'm sining this song about freddie so it makes me wanna get my feelings out and tell him but i didn't want to say it to his face so then it gave me a plan.

When i got into school the next day i was dreding talking to freddie but i just put up with ut and walked into school and when i did i was ambushed by freddie straight away and he said to me "we need to talk" i just shove past him and go to my locker get out my book and say " sorry freddie but i gotta go see a teacher see you in class" and then i just walk of and go to my music classroom i walk in and see miss is sat at her desk and she looks up at me when i walk in and she says "what is it samantha?" i just go up to her desk and say " eh i was just wondering if i could sing a song at the start of class today "she looks at me shocked but then just nods her head yes and i walk out the room.

I try and avoid freddie as much as i can but it is kinda hard considering he is in all my classes and he allways hangs outr with me and carly but i managed to stay away from him as much as i could but it was really hard to do when we got to last period which was music class again and when we got in there it read on the boerd we had to sit with our partners so i had to sit next to freddie but i just ignored him and waited for class to start. Luckely for me class started a couple minuets agter we got in there and miss said "ok class today we are going to be telling everyone the songs we are singing for our project and we are going to dicuss them a bit but first miss puckette wanted to sing a song so come on up to the font and freddie will you please grab her a mic from the back" freddie just nods and stands up and i do the same but as i get up i fall over my bag but freddie grabs my waist and pulls me back up and i just push him of me say thsnks and then go to the front and then fredddie grabs me a mic gives it to me and i get out my phone and as i do miss says "excuse me samantha what aqre you doing?" i look at her and say "the backing track for the song i'm sining is on my phone" miss just nods i find it and then i start to sing

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a

heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

When i finish everyone claps and i just take the mic to the back of the room and sit back in my seat and miss carries on with class.

When school finishes i go to my locker to put my books in it and once i do i start to walk to meet carly but as i am i get janked into the janitors closet and i'm about tohit the person who dragged me in there but all of a sudden i feel i pair of lips against mine and at first i resist but the i smell that oh so familiar body spray and i know it's freddie so i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back but then i just realise it's wierd becasue it's freddie so i shove him off me and snap "what the hell fredbag why did u kiss me?" he just shrugged and laughed "well it was eather that or you hit me so i went for the nicer opsion"i hit him on the arm and say "well don't do it again" he just nods and we leave the closet and go and meet carly.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE U LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freddie pov**_

We go meet Carly in the canteen and when we do we bump into Wendy who says "oh hey sam i loved the song you sang in class you sounded great" sam just smiled at her and carried on walking . We walked up to carly who said in a chipper voice "hey guys oh my god sam you were amazing in class today you sounded beautiful" Sam just smiles at her then walks up to Carly.

Afterwe meet Carly we all head to Carly's place but on the way there sam puts the fast food freestyle and starts to rap

I want a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce,  
Don't be frontin' son,  
No seeds on the bun... We be up in this drive thru,  
Order for 2... I got a cravin' for a number 9 and (Freddie joins in) Like my shoe,  
I need some chicken up in here,  
in this dizzel for rizzle my nizzel  
extra salt on the frizzel,  
Dr. Pepper my brother, another for your mother  
double double super sized  
and don't forget the fries..  
CRISPY!  
What? Oh!  
My brutha.  
Word up...  
Shut up!  
awwww, pss, Nah  
It's like,  
Hahahah. Ow!  
Huh?  
Heyyy  
Whatch you talking about Willis?  
{spitting noise}

when we finish we look at each other and burst out laughing but just as we do we realise that it is each other we are laughing with so sam snaps "nub" and I say "blond headed daemon" and then we walk into bushwell and head up to Carly's apartment.

We got up to carlys place i sat on the couch an sam sat next to me. I looked at her an smirked "oh so no after school feast like usual?" she just slapped me and turned on the tv. While sam was watching girly cow i went on my laptop and did some work for the next icarly.

_**sam pov**_

I was watching girly cow on tv when i looked at freddie and said "hey freddie can i use your laptop please?" he looked at me shocked and then said in a sarcastic tone of voice "did i just hear right did sam pucket just say please" i laughed at him then said "don't expect it again so can i use it " he just nodded and hanned me his computure. I quickly typed in splash face and checked my acount to see if anyone had seen my newest song cover of why try by ariana grande. I was about to click on the video when freddie said down my ear "oh my go your hammygirl94" i just nodded and he said really excitedly "i can't beleive this i love all your videos and i've been trying to find out who you are for months how did you put all those firewalls to hide your ip" i just shrugged and said "i watched you do it for the icarly website after nevel hacked our site" he just nodded and switched the channel but just as he did i said "we kinda need to reherse so can we go to yours and practice" he just nodded and we got up of the couch and went to his.

When we got to freddies i shut the door behind me dumped freddie's laptop on the sofa walked up to Freddie who was standing at his kitchen counter turned him round and kissed him. He didn't react at first but then he put his hands around my waist and deepened to kiss. What started out as a quick kiss turned into a full blown makeout session and by the time we came up for air i was up against the wall with freddie's hands eather side of my head and himlooking down at of us said a word until freddie said "not that i didn't enjoy it where did that kiss come from" i giggeled at this me sam pukket the kid tourter giggeled at freddie benson god what happened to me. I didn't know what to say at first but then it popped into my head that i actully like him and been wanting to do that all day so i went up on my tip toes and pecked his lips then whispered in his ear "because i like you and i,ve been wanting to do that all day" i go back down and lean against the wall and as i do freddie leans down kisses me and says against my lips "i like you to" i smile at this and then laugh "as much as i would love to do this all day we have to reherse so lets get started" i start to walk to the middle of the room but he grabbs my wrist spins me round and kisses me once more and says "just needed one to keep me going well we reherse "i giggle at this and then put on the music.

We reherse for about ten minuets until i turn off the music and say "ok enough rehersing lets make out now" when i say this freddie wastes no time he pushes me against the wall and kisses me with way more passion than i expected. He put his hands on my hips and then moves them up to my side but as he dose i giggel into his mouth so he pulls away an i say "i'm tickelish" he apoligises moves his hands puts back on my hips and we carry on . We make out for five minuets straight until i pull away i check the time which makes me pout then say "sorry we gotta go i promised carls we would help her set up for the show"he nodds and we are about to head out when he asks me "so what is this between us?" i freeze with my hand on the handel then turn to him and say "what do you think dumb ass i don't kiss guys like that for no reason i wanna date you but i don't wanna go public yet is that ok ?" he smiles at me nods and we head to his carly's place.

_**(time skip)**_

After we finish setting up for the show on friday i turn to carly and ask "can i saty here tonight "she just nods and heads out the room leaving me and freddie alone . I walk up to him kiss him quickly an then whisper "it's been touter not being abel to do that " he laughs "it's only been a hour" i smile and say "you shouldn't have such irrestibal lips then "and with that said i leave the room.

I get half way to the door when he says "yours arn't so bad eather" i smile a turn back around run and leap on him...

**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT HAD TO LEAVE IT ON A SLIGHT CLIFFY PLEASE REVEIWE AND ALSO I KNOW THERE IS PROBERLY ALOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES SORRY I REALLY CAN'T SPELL.**


	6. Chapter 6

_previously on magical music... __After we finish setting up for the show on friday i turn to carly and ask "can i saty here tonight "she just nods and heads out the room leaving me and freddie alone . I walk up to him kiss him quickly an then whisper "it's been touter not being abel to do that " he laughs "it's only been a hour" i smile and say "you shouldn't have such irrestibal lips then "and with that said i leave the room.__I get half way to the door when he says "yours arn't so bad eather" i smile a turn back around run and leap on him..._

**_Sam pov_**

i suddenly shoot up into i sitting possession i look around me and realise i was asleep on carly's couch. I got up and walked into carly's kitchen thinking about my dream it was really strange i normally dream about fried chicken or bacon , not about making out with freddie and or how much i love him. And yes you heard me right i said i love freddie i have for about a month now i just never wanted to admit it.

I keep trying to find a way to stop feeling like this but everytime i see his face i can't help but smile . Wait thats actully a good song lyric.

With that thought i grab carly's guitar and run up to the icarly studio. I sit on a the hood of the car and start to play some noets and write down a few lyrics. 30 minuets later i have the sond so i start to play it.

_[Verse 1:]_  
You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings  
Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good  
Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,  
But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would  
I can't help myself

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Verse 2:]_  
I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine,  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, (oh oh oh)  
I can't help myself, now my secrets out

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Bridge:]_  
I wish you were mine,  
All mine, mine all mine,  
I wish you mine, all mine,  
I wish you were mine

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

When i finish i put the guitar down and sit there for a minuet until i hear "so who's that about?" my head shoots up and i see carly standing in the door way of the icarly studio . I laugh and say "what makes you think it is about anyone?" she gives me a knowing look , walks up to me and says softly"you don't sing like that unless it's about someone now will you please tell me who it is" i whisper "Freddie" i look down ashamed of my answer and expect carly to judge me but instead she does something i didn't expect she squealed and hugged me i hug her back for a second and then ask "what was that about?" she looks at me with a huge smile on her face and then says excitedly " why do you think i'm a huge seddie shipper" i wince at the name but don't say anything so she carries on "i'm so happy you like him are you gonna tell him " my eyes go wide an i say "no way i'm not telling him if he says no i'll be heart broken" carly says confused "why would you be heart broken it's just a crush" i look her staright in the eye and say "it's not just a crush i'm in love with him carly."

_**A/N hope you liked it guys please review love you allxxx**_


End file.
